mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 23
Welcome to Owen, teh 23rd archive. Also known as Edwardo's sister-in-law's best friend's little brother. I <3 chocolate!! ok, can you do that with my user page? BTW do u have a PS3?}} }} wait do you have a online ID? }} Yum i luv cookies! }} CARAMEL & CINNAMON ROLLS! }} }} YOU NEVAH ANSWERED MEH!!! }} MAHSIMS PC HALP }} }} }} }} Mah old PC let meh take pics through Print Screen.... }} }} }} }} }} Help got banned forever and theres this new user here, they both have teh same profile picture. I dunno if its a coincedence that they both have it or they're are the same person.}} MOOOOOOOdz *attacks Rick Rolls with Enemy Birds* Moods and if you want to see meh star just look at my userpage!!!}} How long Dear blanky can you plz tell me when you have finished my banner ad thingy and can you help me with pics for the story (eg. Summer watering flowers, Butter going mad etc etc) Thanks Mysims 18:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Mah Flackin' OC's }} I'm making a banner for sumthin, and I can't complete it until then. Um, sorry, but I have more peoplez I need. Kurt.png *'Eyes.' Luis's. *'Hair style and color.Um, it's short, and it looks... acually, just use Chaz's hair. Brown. *'''Skin color, white *'Mouth.' Ray's *'Outfit description.' THIS: *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' None. :O *'Accessories.' None. *'Background.' Transparent. Mood is shakefist. Matt.png *'Eyes.' Um, Luis's *'Hair style and color.' Dentface's new hair. *'Skin color', tan. *'Mouth.' travis's *'Outfit description.' Ray's. *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' None. *'Accessories.' None. *'Background.' Transparent, mood is taunt. Okay, again, I'm REALLY sorry about overloading you with requests, but PLEASE!! Have them all done by the end of today. AWESOME!!! I'M LISTENING TO THE RADIO AND AIRPLANES BY B.O.B. JUST CAME ON!!!! }} *Attacks Rick Rolls with Bad Drawings of Appa* Congratulations Stuffz. Let your conscience be your guide!!! If they had put Ema in Episode 5, they would've had nearly everyone from 3 except for Lance, Emano, and Lauren, all of which I wouldn't think would come back. Anyways... I need to think of a game to get next month! Other than any of teh other Ace Attourney games, do you have any suggestions? Though, I've already got too many I wanna get. Oh, and the newest issue of Boy's Life was talkin' about MySims SkyHeroes! It said teh game was rated E10+. o.o}} Cuz my Gamecube controller broke... }} }} i c wut u did thar}} Good drawing? Hello, my name is Shirley, how may I help you today? }} }} ... kidding.}} }} }} ... Maybe you could put, like, a leafy print or somethin' in the background...?}} }} }} }} }} Happy birthday! What's a birthday without cake.}} HappyHannukah Birthday! }} Ah'm Wishin' ya a Happier B-Day Den Da 1 Dat wuz Wished Above! HAPPEH BIRTHDAY 2 YOU, HAPPEH BIRTHDAY 2 YOU, HAPPEH BIRTHDAY DEAR BLANKEH, HAPPEH BIRTHDAY 2 U. R ya 1? R ya 2? R ya 3- Ah'm tired o' countin'. Here's yar cake. Sorreh, I couldn't get chocolate: O' and here's some moar smiliehs: Wut did ya get on dis fine day- Like present wise?}} }} }} Happy Day of Birth, Miss Blanket Lady }} }} I have a message I was told to deliver you from Agent Walker on Some Pressing Matter Involving a New Evil Movement, Known as ... EsmaCorp }} Lazyness over moi }} }} }} Have A Sweet Birthday. }} I call it teh campfire song song. HAPPEH BIRHTDAY! *omnomnom* }} }} }} ......REDRUM.}} Since everyone else be saying it..... }}}} Also, I was thinking of putting "Now eat it before Dentface see it."}} I need a Hero to save me from this Monster because Lucy is Waking Up feeling Awake and Alive. yourself. HAPPY UGLY BIRTHDAY.}} }} I've been considering buying myself a life on Craig's List, but having trouble deciding because they're all such major improvements. And... You don't have to do dis, since it be your birthday, but... Could you make this even sides and what not...}} Bakery or pastry for Star Blanky happy birthday? }} u've deleted "Pigs" before. Can i recreate. I've got some info. kingdom ds = you need the animals to complete tim kingdom wii = you need percy to complete renee agents ds = you need them to follow you to help tobor party wii = piggyback rally the animals are quite important and the kingdom wii animals have been made. thx Halp HELP BLANKSTER I tried to make a Wiki but it dinna work can u make it plz Mysims 18:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) DUNNO I dunno i just clicked th enter button and nothin happens so can zu make it Mysims 20:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) 22,000!? Happy Late B-Day I think you can tell I forgot teh Friend Reward a long time ago... }} Tanks and can u try and make me a word bubble i cant do it One More Thing You Can't Nag Me About }} }} }} }} *looks down in disappointment*}} But that's okay, I got in a kid's meal from Taco Bell, soooo... yeah... CURSE YOU, EA, FOR NOT MAKING A VERSION FOR THE MAC!! }} }} OMIGOSH! MY FRIEND IS LETTIN' ME BORROW WIND WAKER AND HIS GAMECUBE CONTROLLER! THEY BE BARELY A HUNDRED PAGES, FROM WHAT I HAS HEARD!!!}}THEN WHOEVER TOLD YOU THAT BE LYIN'. I'm on the third one (I rarely get to read them cuz half of them are never in the library. ), and it's over 300 pages. }} }} ok hi blanks i want it to look like this ;At the Top Welcome to MySims DIY(DIY In yellow plz) da back ground can be with pics like ours but with like heads of sims for eg. Top row : Rhonda Travis,Chaz Summer,Odin Snd row: Poppy Clara Dolly hopper and so on. on th left i'd like it to say MySims DIY,Community,Games,Characters,Locations,Essences,interests and Affiliated sites With This Wiki Fanon Answers Camps and thats about it (The Rows of sims in this order Fun Cute Studious Geeky) whoops da main page should say My Sims DIY and can it say : Hi welcome to Mysims DIY Wikia when you Make everything yourself everything from shows to essences to Charachters to places (At the side Summer and Leaf(Dah Best Sims evah)) Underneath Welcome to MySims DIY wikia we are running low on users so if you want to help then click here (Link to Create user page) Beaneath a pic dat says MySims DIY (With a back ground of a hammer and drill) then Characters (Candy hair and Clara eyes and Summers clothes) Locations (Gigantic castle) Essences (Trampoline essences (Looks like a trampoline) ) Shows (poppy/Morcubus) Right side i like Featured sim Featured place featured story and featured essence dat be all Mysims 12:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) NORMAL PEOPLE WATCH US!! }} }} "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows." }} OMGOMGOGMOMGGAIZHASUSEENDESTINYTODAIDEYISGIVINGHERABITFAT"O"FOROKAY21111!!!! }} Moorissa is Marissa's Nickname P.S. Is Moorissa a loveleh name or wut? }} . Ah can't provide a link 'cuz her name has a stupid thingy over id . N wut about Morrissa? }} #Ah luv dat name as well, tank you for agreeing. #Ah answered yar cow question ya posted on meh blog. #Meh and Gage were talking about you in his gardens. #Dare is no five... }} Can I make a smiley? . Teh Code could be something like Here it is (I didn't upload it yet, its external link thats showing up for some reason): http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/5914/94056264.png }} CHUROS AND QUESADILLAS FTW!!!!!!!!! Modifying Towns on MySims PC Hello... I was trying to modify Abigail, and I can't save it where all the other CharacterDefs are. It just says, I have to contact the owner of this computer... which is my dad. I know his password... but I can't be bothered to go there right now... what do I do? Mayor Zain 16:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) STUFF.... }} Ignorance Shall Not Bee Ignored! It's because I need you to get me a quick request and ask you something. Up for the task? That's not the question, though....}} Neural... WOULD SOMEBODEH POUR WARM WATER DOWN MY FACE! KOALA INFESTATION 3 things... #What code "$1" "$2" "$3"... on "Hey 'sup"? USERNAME, ARTICLENAME... hmm nice edit, etc.}} MOOMOO MILK! Request MY SISTER GAVE ME HER DIAMOND AND HER HEARTGOLD!!!! *dies* Maybe it was one of teh guidebooks, where they talk about the characters and other elements of the books.}} S.I.M...